


Whoa, What's That Winged Guy And Blue Boy Doing?

by SuperSonicPrinceOftheUniverse



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Character Death Fix, M/M, M/M/M, Peter is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 13:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSonicPrinceOftheUniverse/pseuds/SuperSonicPrinceOftheUniverse
Summary: Petter finds an interesting sight when saving everyone from the mansion explosion.ORIf Warren was brought to the school with Kurt after the cage fight.That's it, that's the plot
Relationships: Kurt Wagner/Warren Worthington III, Pietro Maximoff/Kurt Wagner, Pietro Maximoff/Kurt Wagner/Warren Worthington III, Pietro Maximoff/Warren Worthington III
Comments: 6
Kudos: 120





	Whoa, What's That Winged Guy And Blue Boy Doing?

Okay, so this explosion wasn't what I was expecting to find when I went out in search of my father. The obvious thing to do was to save everyone in the mansion. So, I cracked my knuckles, pulled down my goggles, got my tunes ready - 'Sweet Dreams' - and proceeded to work my magic. A beautiful image that only I could ever see. The familiarity of random objects stuck in mid air, the feeling of complete freedom and adrenaline, the music flowing in my ears... I really had the coolest mutation.

I ran from the basement, to the roof, to the living rooms and bathrooms, I searched the closets and kitchen and even looked under the furniture. Even stopping for a little goldfish or a cute pug happily eating a pizza. I ate the rest of the pizza myself though- gotta power up. I wasn't gonna miss anyone in the house. At least, I hoped I wouldn't, that would be sad and depressing.

I travelled to the third floor and found myself in the boys bedrooms. From room to room I got the kids out of the house in the most creative ways I could think of. Like wrapping them burrito style with a carpet and throwing them out the window. This one kid was combing his hair in the bathroom. Understandable, he had to look his best, I get it. I gave my palms a lick and styled his hair sticking straight up, before continuing with my quest - Until one of the rooms held a sight that was a little different.

So get this, there was a blonde guy on all fours on the floor, his back facing to me.... and he has wings. Like, angel wings. Wait a minute, Is he crawling on top of someone? Without moving from my spot at the doorway, I could see a head of dark blue hair behind the angel's shoulder. Aw dude.. A guy who's about to shove his tongue down a mortified girl's throat is one thing, but it's a little more embarrassing if I'll have to break up a young horny couple about to 'indulge in fornication'. If I have to bring them outside while they're about to get down and dirty, how awkward is it gonna be when they suddenly find themselves on the front lawn surrounding by all their classmates. It'll not only kill the mood but it's bound to be a little embarrassing for them.. Hey, what can ya do, no one said saving people had to be a prankless job - and I was one hell of a prankster. Get ready to be cockblocked, but also I'm saving your lives so need to thank me.

The position they were in seemed to be a bit interesting, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't curious. Oh boy, now I really gotta take a good look at them. Finally letting myself into the room, I sped over to the couple, where I can inspect them further. Of course the first thing I looked at were the wings, but as I came closer I could see that the hot Angel boy was in a crawling position and was above this Blue. Skinned. Boy !! Blue skin! That's not something you see everyday. Not only that, but the Angel's face was ducked down slightly and he was holding Blue's jaw. I reached out to the boys shirt collar, and took a veeery quick peek down his chest. Yup, he's all blue.

Y'know, this Bluebell didn't look half bad either. In fact, he was very cute. Even his cute showman circus-y outfit looked adorable and full of personality, and I'm not even gonna wonder why he has a showman circus-y outfit. I just love when attractive people get together, It makes me feel all warm and jealous inside. Definitely jealous right now.

I pulled up my goggles and took off my earphones. The wings caught my eye again. I couldn't resist touching the feathers, tracing the edges delicately with my fingertips. They were soft and white and also a bit bloody, but all the same they were perfect. I sighed in content while stroking the soft wings. Must be what Heaven feels like. While I enjoyed the small massage I was giving the wings, I took a closer look at his face. A mess of blonde hair that curls into long strands, kinda tangled, and very hot. His narrow eyes were like shiny jewels, and the look he was giving the blue boy were of such intensity. Almost like he was saying, "I'm going to fuck you right now". My face inched closed to his. Even though I wasn't on the receiving end of that stare, I kinda wanted to be. I wanted the angelic man to hold _my _face, and maybe even fuck me into the mattress. And maybe that's too forward, but hey, it's acceptable in my fantasies.

He was wearing a spiky leather jacket. It was backless, as it had to be to let the majestic wings out. The jacket was unzipped, and to my delight he was definitely shirtless underneath. The dude was ripped! I, myself wasn't exactly muscly from my twinkie addiction, so it was interesting to see the abs and lean shoulders the angel held. I shamelessly placed my hand on Blondie's chest, fingers greedily touching and caressing the skin. His skin was hot and tanned and somehow smooth despite some badass scars littering his body. Huh. I wonder what caused all this pain and damage. There were faint scars that seemed to heal over time, but there were also some wounds that were bandaged around his waist and looked like he got into a serious fight only hours prior. That's so badass, I wonder if he has a motorcycle.

This seems like the type of hottie I could have a lot of fun with.. and while I love to imagine all the steamy shit this angel and I could do together, I can also easily see himself pranking and annoying this guy. Listening to music with him, maybe even playing pong with him, and like, introducing him to Wanda and Lorna, and my mom.

I took a look at the other mutant on the floor, supporting himself with his elbows. Immediate impression of this Bluebell was that he seemed to be a total contrast to the blonde angel. In looks and likely even in personality. He just seemed so adorably innocent. But could probably still kick my ass. His hair, now that I'm closer, I can see wasn't just dark blue, it was more black with really cool blue streaks - like a rockstar.

His face, just wow. He looks just like a comic book superhero, really. So handsome and so adorable. Those scars could be even more badass than Blondie's! Breathtaking, mysterious markings spiralling around his face and neck. I wanna just get lost in tracing the lines and patterns all around his thin but tall body. He was pretty thin actually.. gives me an urge to eat twinkies with him, but like, feed him most of them. His eyes captivated me. Huge, like bambie's. Those eyes somehow made me want to corrupt him and preserve his innocence at the same time.. His lips caught my eye after I forced myself not to get too distracted on one area. They were plump. Kissable. Slightly parted in surprise. And soft, very soft. Soft and very tempting... Everything about this blueberry cupcake just seemed soft, in personality and to the touch. Oh no, I think I'm catching feelings.

Something tells me that this was the first time the couple were about to kiss. Was it wrong that I was giddy with the thought of being in their presence for this moment? Should I feel like a pervert..? This wasn't how I imagined I'd use my mutation. Stealing is all fine in my book, but being a total creep is kinda crossing the line. Even so, I'm not one to deny myself the pleasures of life, so I allowed myself the pleasure of gently placing my thumb on the blue boys lip, not bothering to avoid the touch of Blondie's hand holding Blue's jaw. I first grazed my thumb side to side of Blue's lower lip, entertaining myself with the soft texture that I was so tempted to feel on my own lips.

Are those **fangs** that were peeking under the boys lip? How radical was that?! Right now I would kill to feel those slightly blunted, pearly white fangs softly grazing my own lips. There was nothing stopping me from just lowering my head and feeling those lips for himself - God knows my lack of impulse control would've allowed it - And I'd usually have no problem invading people's personal space or looking through their wallets but something about these two attractive mutants made me want to....... I don't know, respect them perhaps? Or maybe to wait for a better occasion? Mayyybbe while the blue boy is actually conscious to the fact that I'm kissing him.

Were they even officially a couple? Badass Blondie definitely seems like the confident type to kiss someone out of nowhere if he felt the urge to.

I found my eyes wandering to a dark tail wrapped securely around the blonde's leg- because yes of course these hot and interesting mutants can DEFINITELY get hotter and more interesting- Blueberry has a tail!! A real tail!! And he's wrapping it around Angel boy's thigh!! If that isn't the hottest shit ever, I don't know what is. Just think of how this scene would've played out; Bluebird being suddenly pinned to the ground by this shirtless blonde with bedroom eyes. While Blue doesn't know exactly what's going to happen, his tail subconsciously wraps around the angel's thigh, pulling the winged man closer, not wanting to let him go. What I wouldn't give to see that continue, and be a part of the action if they'd let me. I wonder if the tail was a sensitive area for the Bluebird - What cute noises could he potentially make if I touched the tail.. or caressed it... rubbed it, grabbed it. Or I could explore more of the angel's chest while he abused my easily bruised, pale neck. Y'know what, I've decided I'm gay now.

I know it's not something that can be decided, but god dammit I'm gay now. I let my imagination wander again. What if _I _were the one who was staring into the blue boy's bambi eyes. I could probably stare at those soft amber orange eyes (with a bit of a red outline) for _hours _without even getting bored. And that's saying a lot for Peter 'short-attention-span' Maximoff. Or what if I were the prey to the blonde's predator, or! Even better, what if Blue was the prey to two predators? Or what if I fucked blue while angel fucked me - the possibilities are endless and I'm almost drooling just thinking of them. But still, I like this idea... I don't wanna be with just one of them, I want them both.

I noticed the position I was in. I was on my knees beside the angel guy, but both focusing our attention on Blue. This was definitely something I wanted to do more. Seeing the reactions the cute Bluebell would let out as he's being ravished by the two mutants is something I would rather do more than anything else right now. Of course, only after completely wooing these two hotties with my gamer charm. There's no way they won't fall in love with me after I show off my pong skills.

With all those steamy scenarios fresh in my brain, I could feel myself getting hot, and that wasn't just from the massive explosion still ablaze from the basement of the mansion. I should probably get back to that saving people thing. No matter how much I wanted to keep imagining what I'd like to do with these two cuties, there'd be no possibility to make it reality if they were both dead.

I got up off my hands, looked around, pulled up a random blanket on the floor and rolled them in a cosy burrito. Then I ran out of the mansion with the two men in my arms. Once I made sure they looked comfortable on the lawn, I went back to collecting anyone else I missed.

* * *

Dust and debris everywhere. The school I didn't even get to know yet was destroyed, but everyone is alive. I looked at the small sea of dazed kids recovering from their mattress falls and whiplashes. Looking back at the explosion I wondered for the first time since I got here if my 'dad' was even here, or if I missed him. With that dark thought still in mind, I spotted the two angelic mutants where I left them - under this thick pretty tree. They were standing up, the blonde pulling the bluenette out of the blanket up with him. Both looking as confused as the rest of the kids at their new location, and the newly detonated school right in front of them.

I was reminded of how beautiful they both really were now that I could see them move and notice their personalities and quirks in their body language. Like the way Blondie stood a proud confident stance, but had his arm securely around Blue's waist, while the other looked at the fiery ruins with a shocked expression that reminded me of a deer. A really cute deer.

Alright, time to introduce myself..

"Hey, I'm Peter! I saved your lives. You two come here often?"

**Author's Note:**

> My first and only fic. I wanted to contribute to the Quicksilver, Nightcrawler and Archangel fandom with this shitty fanfic idea that's been stuck in my head for a while, and took an actual half a year to finish writing. Please leave a comment, I'd love to hear what you all think :)


End file.
